Unwavering Melodies
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: It was that moment when the storm finally came into closure with his past and realized that creating new melodies and playing music over again won't be such a bad idea...Specially when there are people in his life that he can dedicate his music with.


My Hayato centered one-shot!

**Summary:**_ It was that moment when the storm finally came into closure with his past and realized that creating new melodies and playing music over again won't be such a bad idea...Specially when there are people in his life that he can dedicate his music with._

_**A/N:**_ I'm actually being emotional while writing this...yep! I'm a crybaby and I cry easily (Well not really but there are exceptions.)

**_Warning_:** May include emotional moments (or is it just me)...Read Contents with your Dying Will and a box of tissue paper by your side.

* * *

"Here are your paper works for today, the top file needs your immediate attention and you have a meeting with the Shimon boss at 2 o'clock, Takeshi's mission in Scotland was a success and Kusakabe called telling tha Hibari is on his flight back from Namimori." The Storm carefully landed the pile of paper works on his boss's table, his eyes clouded with a mixture of sorrow, grief, regret and fear.

Tsuna stared at his guardian with concern although not really surprised with the lack of enthusiasm on his right hand man. He's not even a bit surprised with the absence of the storm's overly cheerful 'Jyuudaimes'.

The Sky knew what today means for the Storm and he understands why Hayato acts so indifferent.

"Thanks, Hayato" Tsuna nodded at his friend, eyes filled with care and worry.

"Is there anything else you need from me?" Hayato asked as professional and as normal as he can, he sensed the concern from his boss and not really wnating the Sky to worry, he tried to act all natural and okay.

However, nothing can ever escape the sky. Specially when it involves someone he really cares about.

Tsuna analyzed his guardian before opening his mouth to speak. "I don't need anything for now but I guess, no- I'm sure that it's you who needs to do something for yourself."

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're not doing fine, Hayato."

"I-I'm perfectly fine."

"No you're not and I don't think you'll ever be unless you manage to find closure." Tsuna told his guardian calmly. His eyes gazing directly with concern at his friend. "I think that there are emotions that you need to let go off and unspoken words that are needed to be said and unless you do so, whatever burden you have in you, you won't be able to let it go."

"B-But.."

"You need to do it Hayato, do it for yourself."

"I d-don't think I can." The storm looked away from his boss. "I can't even go to that place, every time I try to take a step nearer, my knees would start to tremble and my foot won't move as if I'm being glued, stuck to where I'm standing."

The Sky smiled. "If you can't go there alone then maybe you need someone to go with you."

"What do you mean?"

"What else Hayato? It means I'm going with you?"

**...iOiOiOiOiOi... **

"You should talk to her, Hayato."

"Bu what would I tell her?" The Storm asked. "I don't know what to say. I haven't visited her for a long time and if you haven't been here to go with me, I don't think I will even be able to stand as near as I am now."

"Tell here whatever it is that you wanted, your happiness, your sorrow, your heartaches, your secrets, tell her everything about yourself, your friends. Tell her anything and I'm sure whatever it is that you would say, she'll be able to hear it."

"I don't know how to start."

"Let me talk to her first then." The Sky knelt down and placed a beautifully arranged bouquet of flowers in front of him. He smiled and opened his lips to speak. "Hello, Miss. Lavina, my name is Tsunayoshi and I'm a friend of your son. He's a really great person and I know that I can always count on him no matter what. He really helps me a lot and I can say that he's extremely loyal. He sometimes act as if he doesn't care about the others but I know that he's the opposite of that, he cares for the members of our Familgia he's just too shy to admit it, but we all knew better. Thank you Lavina-san for bringing Hayato into this world. I promise you wholeheartedly that I will always be there for him."

"Jyuudaime."

Tsuna stood up. "Now it's your turn to talk to your mom, Hayato."

Hayato nodded and knelt and just like his friend, placed another bouquet of flowers. The boy just stayed kneeling for a few more minutes, clenching his fists. Tsuna watched on the sidelines, having that feeling that his friend needed a little more time to get himself ready.

Just a little more time.

A tear dropped from the Storm's eye and exactly at that moment, Tsuna knew that Hayato is ready to get that closure he had shielded himself away from this whole time.

Tsuna silently stepped away, leaving a small note about him leaving. He knows that for now, Hayato needs time to speak with his mom without someone else interrupting, even if that someone is Tsuna. The Sky knew that for now, the storm needed to be on his own.

The Storm finally opened his mouth to speak, not noticing that the sky decided to give him some space. "Hi Mom, it's me Hayato, I've grown so much since the last time you saw me, see? I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally give you a visit. I've been a coward and it took me a long time and a friend's help to finally have that courage to be here. I'm really sorry... I love you Mom, I really do. I have loved you even before I knew the truth. You're the best piano teacher to me and I really appreciate the patience that you always would give me every time I can't play a piece as quickly or the way your hands will gently guide mine towards the right piano key... I really do wish that I had known the truth earlier...I wish that we could have spent more time together."

The storm stopped and breathed. "I know that a lot of things that we need to catch up on, I would tell you everything, Mom. I promise.I will tell you lots and lots of stories."

He glanced on his side and finally realized that Tsuna left. Picking the small note and reading. Hayato smiled, Jyuudaime decided to give him alone time with his mom. "For now, why don't I tell you about the important people in my life? You've already met Boss Tsuna earlier. He's my boss and my friend. He was the person who accepted me without any hesitations and never doubted on me when everyone else did. He's my savior and he's really nice and cool."

"Then there's Takeshi, I'm being bothered with his obliviousness sometimes but I guess that's just the way he is. He's pretty popular with the opposite sex and he smiles like an idiot. He doesn't suspect a thing but I do have some respect for him, he made me realize that I shouldn't be pushing others away and learn to work with them. He gave up baseball to be able to learn how to protect as all and I salute him for that."

"Lambo is the youngest one. He's a crybaby and he's a brat. He really annoy me sometimes and even calls me ahodera. He really loves grape candies and Maman's cooking. He's always trying to assassinate Reborn but he's attempts would always fail. He may be annoying at times but I care for him like a real brother."

"Kyoya is the head of the Namimori disciplinary committee and a 'Carnivore' that hates crowding. He's got this unique catch phrase "I will bite you to death.' and beats everyone who dares to break his law and tries to taint his beloved Namimori or for doing herbivorous things. He may look uncaring outside but we all know that he also care for his comrades a lot."

"Then there's Ryohei, he's a boxer and a really loud one. He would always run around town shouting words like 'Extreme' and trying to recruit random people to join his boxing club. He's not good with remembering things but he's someone who would never back down easily and he's willing to sacrifice his life to anyone and he's even willing to help an enemy."

"Mukuro's next, he's really creepy and he's got this really weird laugh and he creeps me out sometimes. He even once tried to possess boss Tsuna's body at one point but his attempt failed. He said that he'll never ally himself with the Mafia but when he met boss Tsuna, he's principles changed. I think he realized that boss Tsuna is different from everyone else and allying himself won't be bad."

"Then there's Chrome. She's really shy and rarely speaks to anyone except Mukuro and Boss Tsuna but she's opening up to us more now. She's really strong and I respect her determination and her strong will. She's a fighter and a strong one at that."

Hayato smiled. "They're just some of the people I have met. I wish that you could have met them too, they're a pain sometimes, ah- well, not Jyuudaime, Jyuudaime is cool- but they're bearable and I don't regret ever meeting them." Hayato looked up at the sky. "One of this days, I'm going to tell you about the other people in my life. Now, why don't we just enjoy each other's company and just lay down? I bet it's really beautiful where you are now." Hayato laid down besides his mother's grave and closed his eyes.

The wind blew and Hayato felt a sudden chill as another tear rolled down his face. He opened his eyes only to close it again. "I'm sorry for stopping playing the piano, and for making you worry and for not being a good boy but I promise you I will do my best now, I'll be okay and be the best right hand for Jyuudaime. I'll do great so don't worry about me now."

The wind blew again and the leaves rustled. Hayato shivered as he felt like someone just hugged him briefly before it vanished totally, but he wasn't scared. In fact he cherished that moment. He felt her, he felt the very presence of his mother.

The storm smiled and fell into slumber.

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Jyuudaime..."

"Oh, You're back Hayato. I can see you're fine now. I feel relieved."

"Thank You, Jyuudaime."

"What for?"

"For what you did."

The Vongola boss blinked and smiled. "You know Hayato, I really didn't do anything but to give you a small push for you to get started. Everything else you've done, you did it for yourself and I'm really glad you are able to do so, you see Hayato you've been shying yourself from it for far too long."

"I'm sorry if I made you worry, Jyuudaime."

"You;'re my friend, Hayato. I don't mind getting worried." Tsuna patted the taller boys shoulder. "By the way, I think there is something that I would want to show you."

The storm gave a puzzled look.

"Follow me."

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

"Jyuudaime, this is...a piano."

"Yes, and it's yours Hayato. "Tsuna smiled. "Reborn and Bianchi told me that you used to play the piano but you stopped during that tragic incident. However, there's my guts telling me that one day you'll start making beautiful music over again."

"Again..." It was barely there but Tsuna still managed to hear the soft, almost non-existent word from his guardian.

"Take your time, Hayato. Play it when you're ready." Tsuna reassured. "But when you do, I hope you realize that creating a new melody won't be so bad at all and when that moment comes, I'll be here listening."

"Jyuudaime..."

"I'll leave you alone for now." Tsuna stepped out of the room, leaving the silverette just standing, staring at the instrument.

Then slowly he moved forward and slowly touched the sleek black instrument, carefully he glided his hands, caressing its keys with his fingertips.

He pressed and a sound came out.

Another press. One key, two keys and a wayward of emotions suddenly sprang and memories started flashing back. He remembered happiness and warmth. He remembered his mother's soft fingertips and her unconditional love. He remembered music and the melody that goes with it.

Then he realized that he may have stopped playing but the music in him never left. It was there, always there waiting patiently for him to come back. Tsuna was right, maybe just maybe creating a new melody won't be so bad after all.

-end-

* * *

**I did it!^^**

**I'm happy~**

**Tell me your opinions about it, neh?**


End file.
